User talk:Zanator
Welcome! answers 1) season 2 is currently "live" meaning it now being shown, we get the episodes in ever 2 months advaced from the yvt guide. we have January posted soon, that how we know season 2. 2) rob is a celebrity so we cant contact him, thoe sometime he pop into answer wiki, but only sometimes -- 18:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC) KvK Answers Hello there, You asked if there was a way to exit the KvK Answers without leaving the KvK Wikia? The answer is no because KvK Wikia and KvK Answers are two different websites; therefore, if you get "you are currently leaving the KvK Wikia" or something like that, it means you must go back there using conventional means unfortuantely. However, what you can do is use the BACK ARROW Button or Alt + <-- (arrow key) to navigate back to your previous pages. You can also use your "History" to navigate back to a page on KvK Wikia or KvK Answers. What I usually do is open another window and type in KvK Wikia URL or the KvK Answers URL; whatever happens to my original, "my copy" will always stay where I want it. If you need anymore help or I did not fully answer your question, let me know here: HugeKidvsKatFan answer yes i visit often as i keep this wiki going, i'm the official admin of the wiki, and current founder, sorry i didn't answer sooner, i kinda clicked the x when i got a message, so i count see you message, sorry. -- 21:06, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Questions? If Parsonsda does not answer your questions in a reasonable amount of time, let me know and I'll try to get back to you ASAP. Also, did you find my advice for KvK Answers and Exiting out of KvK Wikia helpful? Season 2 is only HALF over; we are still waiting for the newest episodes; also, I'm supposed to have already added the newest episodes but due to these finals coming up, I have bot found the time. I assure you though, Kickin' Butler / You Kat See Me will be available by next week to view. HugeKidvsKatFan 00:21, December 19, 2010 (UTC)Second Most Active Admin New Episodes are Up! It took some time, along with my finals and whatnot, but I finally was able to put the newest episodes up on the site. I'm just need to add the accompanying titles and I'm done. Also, glad I was able to help :) HugeKidvsKatFan 18:35, December 21, 2010 (UTC) fan chat please give me more information, i'm am in the http://webchat.freenode.net/?channels=Kid_vs_Kat&uio=d4 atm, so u can explain more there, because i don't really understand what u on about. -- 20:12, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry to say :( got this message from wikia trying to get it back: im sorry, it gone.-- 10:28, January 15, 2011 (UTC) it time i been thinking about it, now it time! we're getting a new wiki! new width! new skins! and Monaco! the most epic wiki...i mean Katipedia ever! -- 17:18, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ha ha you think im out of ideas! wikia has offical failed! as we speak the wiki being copyed! we making a clone wiki, one with monaco skin, no ads (well 1 or 2) and unlimet acess to what we can do! and here the best part, the profies are gonna be on it!!! you will need a new accont thoe, but it the best thing ever, we'll be free from wikia, im just waiting for it, it be in the toolbar when it here. -- 13:41, January 17, 2011 (UTC) you'll see wikia has to many rules so it runined my last massage, you see soon thoe, wikia is no longer incharge, this wiki will be free!!! -- 15:10, January 17, 2011 (UTC) it here http://kidvskat.shoutwiki.com/wiki/Main_Page <<< told you it not over, it a new place for us to relax, well...soon...it under work atm, also wikia has ....new rules, no fan art is alowed on wikia, so we're moving sections of the site to here, it be resdy soon, for now it just runningm=, ps loggin to view it it the epic monaco!!! -- 10:51, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki you need a new account as it shoutwiki, when i said free from wikia, i mean free! wikia cant do anything on this lobby, it our place! we can have anything we want, soon story and stuff, it a fun wiki. -- 20:12, January 22, 2011 (UTC) im fine thanks for checking up, im not very existed about kid vs kat, until it comes out, as many people get, but im working on mega updates this year, and planning a kid vs kat movie on the youtube channel, so i hope it good. -- 13:02, February 3, 2011 (UTC) answers robotboy, no. and about the movie...it been cancled, it holly, she..she may not be around for much longer her legs are going, it just not right to make a movie is one of the stars die, it needs re-thinking, that why i made the video about charlie, before she dies, it just hard, and time consuming, ill try one day, but now, it called off, sorry. -- 10:54, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry. Hey Zanator, sorry for disturbing u, but este adevarat ca esti din Romania? Super ar chiar fain s vb s cv romana p aici.. NU TE INGRIJORA, el este foarte ocupat, nuj cu ce dar ocupat este. No body is mad on u, only we here r kinda busy, sorry. Scuze de deranj, oricum, cya!Paula 21:06, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Answer? Sorry, me again, i forget something to say, leave me a messege on my talk page, if u have something to say, but not swear, of course;) jk. Nice to meet u, anyway...goodnight. Paula 21:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Zanator 21:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) I CANT FIND YOUR USER PAGE! VREAY SA VBIM IN ROMANA, DAR NU STIU CUM SA TE GASESC! AJUTOR! User Searching and Blue Names Hello Zanator, Thanks for contacting me. So you want to know about User Searching and Blue Names, correct? Well, User Searching can be done by simply typing in the name of the User in the Search Bar that says "Search the Kid vs Kat Wiki"; it's very simple and all you would have to do is type "Lovergirlcoop" (Paula's Username). As for "Blue Links" this is simply a "link", or a page/section that has a linked attached. This can easily be done by using the "Signature Button" after typing a comment or otherwise. Now you say it's "not blue"? That simply means the User DID NOT link their username using the "Signature Button". If this occurs, once again, I recommend using the Search Bar, like I explained before. I hope all this is very helpful to you and answers all or most of your questions. If you still need help, don't forget you can always contact my Talk Page. --HugeKidvsKatFan 21:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) <--- A perfect example of the "Signature Button" in action! Aha! Deci e adevarat k esti din Romania, in fine mersi k mi-ai reamintit, de aceea cu albastru, k s m gasesti, din pacate nuj cum s fac asta, dar am cerut ajutor, dar dak tot nu pot face asta, mergi la WikiActivity, in partea dreapta, sus, acolo vezi activitatile noastre k s zic asa. Eu cand scriu in talk page, imi apare automat numele voastre scrise in albastru, in my following page, in profilul meu, eu acolo merg k s-mi fie usor s v gasesc p voi. Nu te ingrijora, voi vedea eu ce pot face. Scz de deranj..;)Paula 12:04, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Ups! Sorry...:( Oh yeah, about yesterday, sorry that I put in your discussion with Parsonsda. (k m-am bagat in discutia ta cu Parsonsda). I wanna to calm you down, that what I want, nothing bad. Sorry, I didn't have to do that, but wanna to say that nobody is mad on you, or something else, that just time runing out, kinda busy we r, sorry, nothing bad. Sorry for disturbing u. A nice day.Paula 12:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Answer. Asta numai el poate sa-ti dea verdictul despre proiect, si in plus e foarte ocupat, nuj cu ce.Oricum, nu m-am inscris aici k s vb d altii. Nu vreau s supar p nimeni aici, d aceea m-am inscris aici. In fine, ma bucur k am vb cu tine, si k ai dat d mn, aha, uitasem, cum ai facut k username-ul tau sa fie albastru, te rog help me. dar explik-mi k s inteleg si eu, k?ms. te rog sa-mi dai si un raspuns.Paula 14:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Time. Apropo, tu cat timp stai pe Wikia? Ca sa stiu sa nu te sacai la cap. Doar intri si iesi? Asta e chiar ciudat...;)). Astept raspunsul in legatura cu aceea , cu username-ul, desigur daca ai si tu timp. Pa!Paula 14:30, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Proper Use of Signatures and Linking Your Talk Page Hello Zanator, This message was originally for Lovergirlcoop, but I figured you could use it too :) Your Signature Button is located under the INSERT TAB (it says SIGNATURE). By pressing the Signature Button it will look like this: HugeKidvsKatFan 16:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) (in other words, four "tildes" (~) on the keyboard). HugeKidvsKatFan 16:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) <---(Using the Signature Button) What this does is include a time stamp of when you clicked the Signature Button, along with a link to your User Page. ---- If the Signature Button does NOT seem to be working (like in the case of Lovergirlcoop), you can resort to "raw Wikia coding" to make yourself known: Under the CONTROLS TAB, you will notice a button that says "Source"; by clicking this, you will be able to type Wikia coding into your message. Now, to get the same results as the "Signature Button, do the following: 1) Start with two 4) Type an alternative way of expressing the content (this will be explained below) 5) Finish off with two more EXAMPLE: HKVKF's Talk Page OR HKVKF's User Page ---- It looks like this in the code: HKVKF's Talk Page ---- THIS IS A GREAT ALTERNATIVE TO THE SIGNATURE BUTTON BUT REQUIRES PRACTICE AND PRECISE CODING OR YOU MAY GET A "RED LINK". HugeKidvsKatFan 16:41, March 31, 2011 (UTC) <--- (Once again, the use of the Signature Button) Oh my... Bine atunci, succes la examen!Paula 17:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Testing. Salut, scuze de deranj. Vreau sa vad daca imi apare username-ul in albastru. Lovergirlcoop Talk Page Success! It seems Lovergirlcoop has successfully figured out how to use the "backdoor to the Signature Button". MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!!! HugeKidvsKatFan 18:51, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Final I done, phew... Am reusit pana la urma sa fac username-ul albastru.Lovergirlcoop 18:59, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Profile. Salut, mai scrie si tu ceva despre tine in profilul asta, pare monotona;). Si desenele tale desigur, vreau sa le vad. Pa!Lovergirlcoop 20:19, March 31, 2011 (UTC) A lil' bit confused..... Salut, whats up dude? Hi hi, scz, in fine. Spuneai acolo ca ai anul aceasta examenul de capacitate? OMG! Ce nasol..:(. Pune si tu o poza la profilul asta, daca nu stii iti voi spune eu cum sa faci. Numai da-mi raspuns daca stii cum se pune poza de profil, si daca ai timp. Ca sa stiu sa nu scriu aici aiurea. Te ajut cu ce pot, si daca stiu si eu;). O zi buna.Lovergirlcoop 11:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Daca vrei sa stii despre mine, du-te la profilul meu, si vei vedea. In caz ca nu intelegi ce am scris eu in engleza, foloseste Google Traducere, daca ai. P.S.: DACA AI TIMP, MAI SCRIE SI TU DESPRE TINE, OK? Pa!Lovergirlcoop 17:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) BTW.. Apropo, cand scrii pe talk page, scrie corect, ca lumea nu o sa inteleaga, ce scrii tu acolo, banuiesc ca scrii repede. Si foloseste Google Traducere, eu asa fac, in caz ca nu inteleg ceva de acolo, sau sa scriu eu, corect, ok? Pa!Lovergirlcoop 17:51, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Contacting Parsonsda, Lovergirlcoop, and KvK Movie Hello again Zanator, So you are having trouble contacting Parsonsda and Lovergirlcoop (playing "message tag" pretty much)? Well, I'll see what I can do but, if you still can't contact them, might I suggest joining the KvK Fan Chat It's simple; just type your Username (Zanator) and the reCPATCHA (the short phrase provided). Parsonsda, Lovergirlcoop, myself and others can be found there, talking about off-topic conversations or about the KvK Movie. So, here's what I'll do: I'll leave a message for Parsonsda and Lovergirlcoop, explaining that you wish to assist them with the KvK Movie. that's about all I can do for now, but if I do go to the chat I'll bring you up in the next conversation. Now, as for the KvK Movie (which can be found on Parsonsda's Blog page which I've provided a link to), it is mostly an animated movie, mostly produced by Parsonsda and Lovergirlcoop. Parsonsda is in charge mostly of the animation and overall story design, Lovergirlcoop is in charge of mostly creating the "props" for the movie, such as Mr. Cheeks, spybots, and Silver's ship, and I chip-in with the storyline every now and then since I'm mostly a very busy person. I make up for this by responding swiftly to other user's questions on my Talk Page however. So, I'll talk to Parsonsda and Lovergirlcoop and send them messages saying you want in on the Movie. If this doesn't work, I strongly suggest using the KvK Fan Chat IRC because this is mostly where those two will be found. Hope all I've said helps. HugeKidvsKatFan 18:31, April 1, 2011 (UTC) help sorry didn't reply, was busy making movie and urr...mainly playing games, anyway to find out the user who left you message without sighing can easy be view, just go to "History" and find the last person who did it, easy :) -- 19:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Good News!:) Sper ca ai vazut mesajele de la HKVKF si Parsonsda. Deci, pe scurt, noi vrem ca tu sa participi la KvKMovie, la proiectul, de care mi-ai vorbit. Noi mai mult stam pe chat IRC Freenode, HKVKF ti-a dat link-ul si explicatiile cum sa-l folosesti, si vorbim despre film. Daca ai timp poti sa intri pe chat. Ma bucur ca poti participa si tu, teamwork. Pa!Lovergirlcoop 19:39, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude? Stiu ca esti in goana dupa note bune, dar hello, e week-end, relax, si intra pe chat sa vorbim despre film, nu?Lovergirlcoop 11:44, April 2, 2011 (UTC) TOO LATE..:(( Era prea tarziu ca sa mai stau pe chat, mi-e era somn, ce sa fac? Totul are o limita, nu? Sorry. Mai vb noi.Lovergirlcoop 10:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello? ZBoy, c dr***************** faci? Ei in afara d teme, d'uh.. Ai zis k intri din nou, nu? Dak intri tarziu, sorry, nu pot sta asa d mult, pa!Lovergirlcoop 20:24, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Greetings. Un iepuras pentru Zanator si un calduros Paste Fericit!:-*Lovergirlcoop 15:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC) YEYEYEY!!!!! Mda...am km reusit s pun poza asta aici p Wikia, dar din pakte numai p asta am putut s o pun, m mir cum d am reusit s o pun. Ti-am trimis-o s o vezi mai d aproape;)Lovergirlcoop 10:04, May 10, 2011 (UTC)